Not About Angels
by Anna221B
Summary: Rose gets trapped on a planet and sold into The Trade, where she has to endure unspeakable things daily. What happens when the Doctor finds her, and finds out what happened to her? Will she stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Rose and the Doctor would be together.)**

Chapter 1

**~Rose~**

199 days since I got lost. 199 days of torture. Tomorrow was the 200-day anniversary of my misery. I still hadn't stopped hoping, wishing for the blessed sound of the blue box. But it never came.

I looked around the place that I had lived for the past 199 days. Dirt floors and beds and curtains around said beds. Every night, a wave of men came through. Some were regulars. Some came every now and then, and some came only just once. I sat on my bed and stated at my filthy sheets. There were blood stains and other stains of unknown origin.

It was almost time for the wave. I dreaded it. The clock struck eight and the 'clients' came in. I saw one of them was Mr. Rouhbury. He was a regular of mine. All of the clients went to the bed of their choosing. I watched as Mr. Rouhbury came to mine, staggering and drunk. He was worst at these times. Rougher and harder. He crawled up on the bed, and slurred something unintelligible. He started touching me, his hot breath on my face. I closed my eyes and became unresponsive until it was over. He didn't care. He did what he wanted, and left soon enough, and I gathered my ripped and dirty clothes off the ground.

They were the clothes that I had on when I got separated from the Doctor. Once I was dressed again, I asked the head man if I could go for a walk. Sometimes they let us go outside after we were done with our first client for the night. He gave me a gruff yes, an said to be back in an hour, at twelve.

I nodded my thanks and headed out the door. As I rounded the corner, I saw the blue box. The heaven I had wanted for so long. The clock chimed midnight. I walked slowly towards the box, as if it could disappear if I was too quick. I rose a trembling hand and knocked three times. My whole body was shaking. The door opened with the all-too-familiar squeak, and there he was. The Doctor.

"Rose?"

Tears tumbled over my cheeks.

"Is it really you?"

I nodded, speechless. My breath came unevenly. My knees buckled, and the Doctor lifted me up, grinning that grin that I had longed for for 200 days. He carried me into the TARDIS, holding me tightly. He laughed a laugh if pure joy, then pulled back to look at me. "Oh, Rose... What happened?"

I just shook my head and held him as right as I could.

"Doctor, I'm really tired. Can I go to bed?"

He nodded quickly, and set me down. I started off towards my room. Once there, I slowly stripped off my clothes and went to the en-suite bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. All over my body there were marks. Ugly, terrible marks. I was ugly. My eyes were dull, and my hair was dull, too. I looked away and stepped over to the shower, turning the heat all the way up. It had been so long since I'd showered. The scorching water ran down my back, and, unable to stay up any longer, I slid down until I was sitting. Then, I started sobbing. Great, heaving sobs that I tried to quieten with my hands. I sobbed until there were no tears anymore, and fell asleep under the endless hot water.

**Doctor~**

I couldn't believe I had found Rose. I had missed we so much. I couldn't bear being away from her for so long. I felt horrible about losing her. It killed me. All I could do was look for her. I didn't know how long it had been for her. It had been 2 1/2 months for me. I almost didn't recognize the dirty, sad girl I had opened the TARDIS's door to.

Rose had been in the shower for a long time. I decided to go check on her. Arriving at her bathroom door, I knocked, "Rose, are you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Rose?" I said, louder this time. I asked the TARDIS what was going on. In response, she unlocked Rose's door. I went in to find Rose curled up in the bottom of her steaming hot shower. My eyes widened as I got closer to turn off the water. She had marks _all over _her body, and I could see each one of her ribs. Quickly, I picked her up and wrapped her tiny form in a fluffy towel, and ran to Medbay. Once there, I laid her down on a bed, and checked her temperature. 104. Oh dear. I ran a series of tests.

In a few minutes, the machine dinged and I yanked out the list of her ailments. Malnutrition, bruising, and many forms of deprivation. "Rose?" I nudged her gently. Her eyelashes fluttered.

"I don't want to!" she moaned, "Don't make me. Please!"

"Rose, darling, you don't have to do anything. I just need you to wake up," I shook her gently and her eyes slowly opened.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose. I'm right here."

"What... What happened?"

"You were in the shower for awhile. I went to check on you, but when you didn't answer, the TARDIS opened the door for me and you were laying in the bottom of the shower, asleep."

She tucked the towel around her tighter and winced.

"Rose... How long?"

"Doesn't matter," she mumbled under her breath.

"It does. How long?"

"200 days when the clock struck midnight."

I sucked in a breath, "What happened while you were there?"

"Nothing. I was... taken in by some... people."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mmhmm."

"I was! I'm going to bed, Doctor. Goodnight."

"Wait! Rose, come here," she complied and I gathered her into my arms. "I'm so glad to have you back," I whispered into her hair. She nodded and untangled herself from me, holding tightly to the top of her towel.

"I missed you, Doctor," she whispered and turned around. I could've sworn I saw a tear fall down her cheek, but she turned away too quickly for me to tell.

**~Rose~**

_"I don't want to. Don't make me. Please!" I begged with the man who found me and was selling me to The Trade._

_"You don't have a say, sweetheart," he sneered. He walked me up to the stage and called out a number for the bidding to start. The man who bought me paid 200,000 qualngs. He grabbed me roughly by the wrist and pulled me towards the building I had stayed at for 199 days. _

_"Rose, darling, you don't have to do anything..."_

My eyes fluttered open.

**(AN: So this is my first Doctor Who fic. Whaddaya think? If you like The Mortal Instruments, read my other fic, Alone or Maybe Not! Please review! It makes me happy.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own DW, yadda, yadda, MOFFAT!)**

**(AN: So by the time this is posted, I will most likely be on summer vacation, because right now it is Monday, May 26, and it is 1:53 in the morning, and I'm not in the mood to sleep and I get out of school Friday. So if you're still reading this (and I in no way blame you if you aren't, though I suppose you wouldn't know, as you haven't read this), enjoy!)**

"Doctor?" I woke from my dream-nightmare-with a frenzied start.

"Yes, Rose. I'm right here."

"What... what happened?"

"You were in the shower for awhile. I went to check on you, but when you didn't answer, the TARDIS opened the door for me and you were laying in the bottom of the shower, asleep."

I tucked the towel tighter around me and winced. It hurt.

"Rose... how long?"

"Doesn't matter," I muttered. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It does," he persisted, "How long?"

"Two hundred days when the clock struck

midnight."

Air whooshed through his lips, "What happened while you were there?"

"Nothing," the lie tripped from my lips, "I was... taken in by some...people." I struggled to call the beings I had encountered in my time in that Hell people.

He cocked an eyebrow with a sarcastic "Mmmhmmm."

"I was!" I insisted. "I'm going to bed, Doctor. Goodnight." I was walking toward the door when the Doctor's voice from behind stopped me.

"Wait! Rose, come back."

I obeyed, and he took me into his arms. I tensed, but soon relaxed.

"I'm so glad to have you back," he whispered to the top of my head.

I nodded, and broke free of his hold on me. "I missed you, Doctor." I turned and walked away quickly, because right after I said it, a tear freed itself from my eye and made its way down my cheek. I made my way back to my room, which the TARDIS had blessedly made closer for me. "Thanks, old girl. I'm glad to have you back." She hummed in a way I interpreted as lovingly as I opened the door to my room.

I cast my towel aside and climbed into bed without any clothing on. I tucked myself under my soft comforter and closed my eyes, willing the world to fade away into blissful, empty sleep. However, I found that willing sleep to come causes it to elude you even more. Sleep was like a mirage to me then; something I desperately needed, tantalizingly close, yet out of reach. After a few hours of tossing and turning, I finally flung my covers aside and swung my feet over the side of the bed, wincing when I felt my body protesting such quick movement. I slowly slid clothes on, easing the garments over my sore, battered body.

The door creaked when it opened, and I cringed. I padded my way down the hall to the kitchen, where I found the Doctor, making a cuppa. I eased my way around him to the cabinet where we kept the tea. I waited as the water boiled. The Doctor watched me the entire time.

**~Doctor~**

All I could thing about was Rose. _Rose, Rose, Rose. What happened to her? _The worst scenarios imaginable popped into my mind, and I subsequently banished them. If something as bad as my imaginings had happened, she would tell me. _Right? _I was surprised when she shuffled into the kitchen with bags under her eyes. It was then that I noticed the look in her eyes. She looked as if the life had been sucked from her. She shuffled around me to the cabinet where we kept the tea. She said nothing, didn't even look at me while preparing her tea.

"Rose, what were those bruises from?"

"You know me. I'm jeopardy-friendly," she attempted a joke. I just shook my head.

"You _are _jeopardy-friendly, Rose, but those aren't the kind of bruises you get from falling down a flight of stairs," I referred to the bruises I saw when I found her in the bathroom.

"Well, it's not much of your business, is it?"

"You're my business, Rose. Everyone I travel with is my business."

"Nothing happened, Doctor. Nothing of importance," she snapped.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't MATTER!" she snapped.

"If it doesn't _matter_, why won't you _tell me?" _I was getting angry.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" she shouted. After she realized what she said, her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Rose. Tell me what happened," my voice was flat.

"N-no, Doctor," with that she took off down the hall to her room. I followed, close on her heels. She turned the corner into her room and slammed and locked her door. I tried to sonic it open, but it didn't work.

"Rose, please let me in."

No answer.

"Rose, I just want to help. Tell me what happened. Please?"

No answer. I gave up and went to the console room. "Hey, old girl. Can you help me? Show me what happened?" Suddenly, the TARDIS was moving of her own volition. When she halted to a stop, I raced to the doors. I opened them to see a dirty room, like a warehouse. The floors were made of dirt. The puzzling thing was the beds. There were a lot of them. There were curtains on rails, like in hospitals. It smelled of sweat and filth.

Just then, a man came around the corner, "Hello, sir! What service do you need?"

"Umm, well- what exactly do you have?"

"Oh, we have many girls here, of many planets and ethnicity!" My eyes widened. He spoke of these women as if they were cars!

I decided to go along with it, "You wouldn't happen to have a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, would you?" I prayed to God that Rose hadn't been one of these girls.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry. We had one, but she escaped somehow. She was popular here. Had several regulars. Disappeared last night. We are atill trying to find her. Fit your description perfectly. The only one with that combination we had."

"What was her name?" I was angry. So, so angry. And afraid.

"Hmmmm... I believe she was called... Rose."

I was breathing heavily, my breath coming raggedly. I stormed back to the TARDIS, slamming the door behind me. I ran to Rose's room and banged on her door, "ROSE!"

There was no answer. I waited a few moments, and when there was still no response, I kicked the door down. Rose was there in her bed, asleep.

**(So there it is. I know it's not the best. Please review, as it makes me happy! And a happy me means more updates!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(AN: Hey guys! I know. I suck. A lot. Like, OHMIGOD. I have a Tumblr, If you want to see more of me: i-am-the-bad-wolf-221b. I'm not dead, I just haven't had much inspiration or motive to write lately. I don't own DW.)**

Soon after I ran back to my room, I fell asleep. When I came to, I was being shaken awake by the Doctor.

"Rose! Rose!"

I yawned, "Yes, Doctor?"

"I need you to tell me what happened while you were away."

I peered up at him. "I've already told you," I said flatly. I wasn't discussing this. I _couldn't. _Not yet.

"_No_ you haven't! You _didn't tell me _that you were captured and sold. You _didn't tell me _that you were forced to become a _prostitute!" _

My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened in an enraged flush. How _dare _he call me that. How _dare _he say that _word._ How _dare _he go searching for answers I didn't want to give! "_ ._" I said through clenched teeth. My body was taut, my muscles frozen in place.

"Rose-"

"Get. OUT!" I screamed at him. Indignant tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Rose, talk to me-"

If he wasn't leaving, I was. I hurled myself off the bed and out the door, breaking into a sprint down the hallway. I made a few turns and turned into a random door, slamming and sliding the bolt home. I slid down the door until I was sitting. I heard the Doctor speed by the door, still running for me.

Run. We were always running. Sometimes it felt like we never stopped. But I wasn't running any more.

I took in my surroundings. I was in a bare room, with nothing but a sofa. I got up slowly, and made my way to the sofa, and sat down. I heard the concerned hum of the TARDIS.

"I'm okay, old girl."

She hummed again, and I laid down. I was so - so - _tired._ I fell asleep to the gentle lullaby of the TARDIS.

**~Doctor~**

I couldn't find her. She wasn't in any of her usual places.

I shouldn't have gotten angry. It wasn't her fault. She would've told me eventually.

_Right?_

I tried asking the TARDIS to tell me where she was, but she only hummed indignantly at me. She did tell me that Rose was fine, though, and sleeping. She was doing a lot of that. It wasn't surprising, after finding out what happened to her. And I only knew a part of it.

I decided to wait for her to wake up. I grabbed a book from the library and brought it with me to the console room. I tried to read, to no avail. My mind kept wandering, always leading me to the same place: Rose. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to talk to her about it, find out what happened, but she wouldn't let me.

**~Rose~**

_The Doctor and I were shopping on some planet I had forgotten the name of right after the Doctor had said it, alien syllables easily rolling off his tongue. We had gotten separated by the large crowd in the marketplace. I was on my toes, trying to see over the mass of heads that surrounded me, to no avail. I lost my balance when someone knocked into me, and fell down. A man knelt down beside me. "You're a pretty one. Fetch a pretty price, I reckon," he procured a cloth from his pocket and pressed it over my mouth and nose. I struggled against him, but soon my vision became blurry, and my limbs sluggish and heavy. Everything slowly faded to black. _

I woke up screaming, my chest was heaving, my breathing erratic. I inspected my surroundings, realizing that I was safe on the TARDIS, in the strange room I had found refuge from the Doctor in. I took in deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Once I had my breathing under control, I stood up. The TARDIS hummed soothingly on my mind. "I'm alright, girl," I assured her.

**~Doctor~**

It had been _six _hours. Waiting was becoming increasingly unbearable. I needed her to come out from her hiding spot before I _exploded. _I had been so _stupid, _blowing up on her like I did. She would've been upset already, after all that had happened to her. I was _such _a magnificent _ass. _

I couldn't _believe _I lost her. Everything that happened to her was my fault. If I had just tried harder to find her…

I could go back and change it. She wouldn't have to go through what she did. I could save her before it happened. Sure, there would be a small paradox, but then this Rose wouldn't exist, this Rose that had gone through unspeakable things.

I shot out of my seat and headed to the console room. I started typing in the coordinates, 200 days before the one I had landed on when I found Rose.

**(AN: I SUCKKKKKKKK. I'm sorry this isn't very long. I have writer's block, on both of my stories. Speaking of: if you like City of Bones, go read my fic: Alone, or Maybe Not. Again, I'm sorry this is so short. I go on my trip in 12 days, and I'll be gone for three weeks, so I won't update then, but I will probably write on the flights. And the car rides. Oh goodness. So much travel time. But worth it! I'm suuuuuuuuper excited. I saw The Fault in Our Stars. How many of you have read it? I LOVE it! Again, my Tumblr is: i-am-the-bad-wolf-221b.)**


End file.
